


Another sided love (but not really)

by paperwrinkle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Hinata is doomed, I write cheesy stuff on my free time, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, This is what I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperwrinkle/pseuds/paperwrinkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, maybe he is in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another sided love (but not really)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I want to express my gratitude to the people who left comments and kudos, I really appreciate it ;w; 
> 
> 1\. I don't have a BETA so you might found some mistakes, probably. I'm sorry for that u_u  
> 2\. I'm so cold and tired and I really need some tea.  
> 3\. hope you like it! ^^
> 
> Also, this is a second part of
> 
>  
> 
> [One sided Love ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4493499)
> 
>  
> 
> but from Hinata's POV. Feel free to read it if you want C:

Shouyou right now might be facing the slightly possibility that maybe - _hold on, just maybe_ \- he’s a tiny bit, if not already, in love with Kageyama Tobio.

When did this happen? He has no clue and it’s not even a problem, he’s not completely into it and those are just some feelings at the pit of his stomach that makes him feel nauseous and nervous and notice all the little things Kageyama does every day.

BUT he doesn’t care, at least not as much as he likes to think, also because at the end of the day he is still some sort of a jerk, an asshole with that permanent scowl on his face and his tosses that are perfect and everything Shouyou wants, honest as his volleyball and himself, tall, awkward, with a fierce look and  a face that can be describe as good looking _(yeah, okay, he has nice arms too)_. He is a lot of things and to Kageyama, victory might not be enough, to him it is necessary to achieve the glory, until the sky is clear and touchable. These feelings? They are just a distraction.

They take his breath away and keeps him looking in Kageyama’s direction, where he can hear his own heartbeat, the heat of his own cheeks and the desire to wrap his entire existence on him, to hold his hand and kiss away that scowl from his stupid pretty face. The feeling of their fingertips touching, just a brush of shoulders and an exchange of stolen glances. The latter have been happening more often and Shouyou wants to know what does it mean, why Kageyama sometimes stops on their way home and looks at him, why he stumble over his own words.

Why it hurts so much to look and not be able to touch him.

Shouyou might be –already- in love with Kageyama Tobio.

 

 

 

That’s why when the sky is no longer blue and hides behind the mountain, where he feels every muscles sore from practice and Kageyama walking alongside. Shouyou is determined.

Today he’s going to know.

 

 

 

When Shouyou kiss Kageyama for the first time that day, his legs feel weak and his face blush to the tip of his ears, his hands feeling the fabric of Kageyama’s jacket, dry and chapped lips against his, warm and better than anything he has ever known, his own heart beating so fast he fears for it explodes. Everything goes still when he realizes that Kageyama is not kissing him back, he pulls away, afraid ( _I messep up, I messed up_ ), he looks confused and then in a split second he doesn’t, realization hitting his senses and the next thing Shouyou knows Kageyama is grabbing his face almost desperate, noses bumping and again, chapped, dry and warm lips against his. It’s not perfect but to Shouyou is everything.

Perhaps to Kageyama too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. My english sucks  
> 2\. Yeah, english in not my original language, so the mistakes you might have found can make sense, I hope .-.  
> 3\. What I even doing?  
> 4\. I'm still too cold.  
> 5\. Feel free to leave a comment on what you think, It really helps me for improvement.  
> 6\. Hope you like it (:  
> 7\. Have a really nice day/night/afternoon (°7°)/


End file.
